Descubriendo la Primavera
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Iruka ha vuelto malherido de una misión y luego de varias semanas por fin le dan el alta. Kakashi lo soprenderá y luego de ese primer encuentro las cosas comenzaran a tomar rumbos que Iruka nunca hubiera pensado. KAKASHIxIRUKA-Yaoi-¡8vo capítulo arriba!
1. Sorpresas

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

¡Hola!, de vuelta he venido a molestarlos xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita: KAKAIRU. Los primeros capítulos puede que sean un poco lentos, pero sin ninguna duda ellos tienen que quedar juntos, así que a no desesperar =D. Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo, no duden en dejarme un review que me harán inmensamente feliz =D. ¡Hasta pronto!

P.D.: Ya tengo seis capítulos listos, así que no se preocupes que no tardaré mucho en subirlos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresas - El comienzo del camino**

Con un soplo suave y discreto, el viento removió las rojas hojas que los árboles traviesos se empecinaban es regar por el suelo, húmedo y tierno en la espera impaciente de cubrirse de verde. Pocos eran lo brotes que frescos se animaban a posar sus colores en los desnudos troncos, mas sin embargo, la primavera ya se dejaba oler en el dulce rocío de aquella mañana.

El astro rey, haciendo gala de sus dorados rayos, acompañaba en su danza a las hojas que tomaban en su baile a la calma brisa como pista donde dejarse llevar con sus deslizares ligeros y acompasados. La armoniosa melodía de aquel vals era tocado por un arroyo que desde la espesura del bosque dejaba llegar lejano el tronar de las cristalinas aguas contra las aguerridas rocas, que impasibles recibían su furia con inanimadas fuerzas. Por último, un coro de pajarillos era el encargado de invitar a hombres y animales al agradable concierto, con sus cantos agudos y alegres.

Un remanso de paz cubría aquella mañana e Iruka sonreía pensando que aquel día prometía ser muy bueno, después de todo, le darían el alta y eso era para festejar. ¡No podía esperar para volver a dar clases!, y lo que más deseaba era salir de aquella cama y poder hacer algo de ejercicio. Aspiró con ganas el fresco aire matutino, dejando para después sus desesperadas súplicas. Ya habría tiempo en el transcurso del día para pensar en paseos más largos que de la cama al baño y a la inversa. Ya era un milagro que las enfermeras le permitieran aquello y agradeció la insistencia de Anko por una vez en la vida. Así por lo menos no debía utilizar el orinal, cosa que detestaba y que le parecía bastante... vergonzoso. Suspiró resignado. Anko podía ser muy cabeza hueca cuando se lo proponía.

-Konnichi wa Iruka-sensei!!

El grito en su oído-además de dejarlo sordo-, le hizo pegar un salto que casi lo tira por la ventana tras la que observaba el paisaje de encendidos colores que era Konoha en aquel invierno sin precedentes. Al darse vuelta con intenciones de matar a aquella demente no pudo más que dejar escapar el aire con desgano al observar la brillante sonrisa que le era mostrada.

-Anko-Saludó y volvió a su cama antes de que fuera ella la que lo llevara a rastras a ella.-¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Oh, pues...-Dudó un momento-Quería saber cómo estabas.

"Hoy será un día lleno de suspiros", pensó Iruka al soltar el décimo en lo que iba del día.

-Anko-la volvió a nombrar y ésta sonrió-Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, hoy ya me darán el alta.

-Pero...

-Si estoy herido-le cortó-, es por mi culpa. Tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

Anko seguía indecisa en su lugar y su sonrisa poco a poco desapareció de su rostro, pero aún así no lo miraba a los ojos. De pronto soltó un suspiro, imitando a Iruka y asintió.

-Está bien, está bien-Dijo mirándolo, resignada y antes de que Iruka pudiera sonreír tranquilo volvió a hablar-Pero...

-¡Pero nada!-Le gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama, dejando tiradas algunas sábanas-¡Ahora vete a coquetear por ahí!-Dijo entre risas y la empujó hasta la puerta-Shizune te debe estar esperando.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Anko se sonrojó y le hubiera propinado una buena golpiza si no fuera porque él ya estaba herido. "¡Maldito chunin!, susurró entre dientes, y se fue. Él por su parte la observó marchar felicitándose a sí mismo por la treta que por lo menos le aseguraba que no lo volvería a molestar por un tiempo.

Ya de regreso en la cama, tomó su bandana y la acarició antes de guardarla en el chaleco verde que descansaba en el respaldo de la única silla de la habitación. Cuando saliera invitaría a Naruto al Ichiraku Ramen. Necesitaba salir. Pronto.

*.*.*

-Senshe tiemmm que sher mash cuida...-Naruto sorbió lo que restaba en su tazón y suspiró feliz-Tiene que ser más cuidadoso-Le repitió ante la atenta mirada que no dejaba de observarlo.

-Baka-Le reprendió con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-¿No crees que eres el menos indicado para hablar?-Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Eso duele!-Le dijo sobándose el golpe con una mano-¡Yo soy fuerte!-Le dijo como si fuera suficiente razón para volver siempre en las pésimas condiciones que lo hacía y por un momento Iruka lo pensó pero meneó con la cabeza.

-Si quisiera pudiera ganarte, Naruto-Iruka le sonrió a sabiendas de que aquello era mentira y ambos lo sabían, porque su ex-alumno curvó sus labios también y le sonrió, contento de que estuviera bien.

-Prometo cuidarme, si Iruka-sensei también lo promete...

Iruka lo miró a los ojos, y los dos dejaron de sonreír para ponerse serios y asintieron en silencio.

-Lo prometo, baka-Le dijo acariciando su cabeza de forma cariñosa-¿Quieres otro tazón?-Le preguntó y Naruto asintió con fuerza-"Nunca cambiarás, Naruto..."-Pensó mientras se enfrascaba en otro graciosa discusión con su alumno preferido.

*.*.*

Salió del Ichiraku Ramen sintiéndose más pobre de cuando entró, una gota resbalaba por su sien a la vez que un suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios. Realmente Naruto nunca cambiaría y eso lejos de intranquilizarlo, le parecía admirable. Luego de que Sasuke desapareciera, y tras tantos intentos fallidos, Naruto nunca se había dejado caer, y fue gracias a esa fortaleza que el Uchiha volvía a estar con ellos. Nadie había apostado por el rubio, salvo talvez sus más allegados y poco a poco, muchas personas comenzaron a confiar en él. Gracias a su cabezonería y esa forma de ser tan espontánea y amigable es que ahora había llegado hasta dónde había llegado. Había madurado más de lo que ningún niño podría madurar nunca, a base de desprecios, angustia y mucho dolor, pero lo había hecho y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, Naruto seguiría siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre.

-Buenas tardes, Iruka-sensei-Una voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando se dio vuelta, un pequeño ojo sonriente y una maraña de cabellos plateados lo saludaron. Sorprendido, Iruka devolvió el saludo a la persona con la que menos se esperaba encontrarse.

-Buenas tardes, Kakashi-san-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin entender todavía como ahora estaba hablando con el actual capitán del equipo 7. Era cierto que generalmente se lo encontraba cuando el jounin entregaba el parte con la información cumplida, pero fuera de ese lugar nunca habían intercambiado ni siquiera un saludo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en la que ambos parecieron escrutarse y entonces Kakashi dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de volver a sonreírle.

-Naruto me ha dicho que hoy salía del hospital, así que he venido a ver cómo estaba-Fue lo que dijo a continuación, antes de volver a quedarse callado, esperando una respuesta que Iruka parecía no poder articular.

Y así era, ya bastante había sido el asombro de encontrarse con él, y ahora hasta parecía preocuparse de que estuviera bien.

Tosió un momento, cuidando de no borrar la sonrisa que todavía brillaba en su rostro y lo miró a los ojos tratando de escrutar en ellos si todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Pero los segundos pasaron rápidos y Kakashi seguía allí delante suyo, con su sonriente ojo y las manos en los bolsillos. La tarde comenzaba a escaparse entre las sombras de la noche que se avecinaba, acompañada del sol que se escondía ya en el horizonte. Por un momento, los cabellos del jounin se tiñeron de rojo y brillaron hasta apagarse en un reflejo plateado compitiendo con la Luna que todavía no aparecía.

Kakashi tuvo que carraspear antes de que por fin Iruka pudiera salir de la ensoñación en la que se había perdido.

-Perdón...-Dijo, riéndose a continuación-...hacía mucho que no veía un atardecer tan hermoso-suspiró-, estoy muchísimo mejor, aunque debo admitir que tanto tiempo en el hospital me ha dejado algo blando...

-Nada que unos cuantos días en la academia no puedan arreglar...-acotó Kakashi, para seguir sorprendiendo a Iruka.

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón, Kakashi-san...

De nuevo, los dos volvieron a escrutarse, talvez sin saber qué decir. En el aire se respiraba un suave aroma a rosas que atraía los sentidos y comenzaba a amodorrar a Iruka. El silencio solo era roto por los suaves grillos que cantaban anunciando la noche que ya se acercaba.

-Yo... creo que iré a mi casa-Iruka miró hacia el horizonte oscuro donde la negrura comenzaba a apoderarse de los tejados y de cada retazo de luz que todavía traviesa subsistía a esas horas de la tarde.-Se va haciendo tarde.

-Sí...-murmuró Kakashi y se rascó la barbilla, manteniendo su pose tranquila-Bueno, yo...-dudó un momento y carraspeó antes de volver a hablar-¿Iruka-sensei tiene que hacer algo ahora?, ¿por qué no viene conmigo a tomar algo de sake?...

Iruka abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Kakashi le estaba pidiendo ir a beber con él?, ¿el copy ninja le estaba invitando a tomar sake con él?

Tartamudeó sin saber qué responder, pero Kakashi no le dio tiempo.

-Iruka-sensei debe querer descansar y yo debo estar siendo muy molesto-Le dijo sonriendo avergonzado.

-No, no para nada Kakashi-san-Corrigió y le sonrió-Creo que me haría bien beber algo de sake. La noche, además de preciosa, se está poniendo algo fresca así que será bueno reponer algo del calor perdido antes de volver a casa.

-¿Seguro, Iruka-sensei?

-Seguro... pero deje de llamarme sensei, que al fin y al cabo no hay que ser tan formal con alguien con el que compartirás una botella de sake, ¿nee, Kakashi...?-Tentó Iruka. Kakashi rió ante la ocurrencia del profesor y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien... Iruka.

El chunin sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre, sólo su nombre, dicho por aquel peliblanco pero lo atribuyó sin duda al frío viento que comenzaba a rondar las calles.

-Vamos entonces...

-Vamos...

"Un día lleno de suspiros, y sin duda... también lleno de sorpresas", volvió a pensar Iruka, mientras caminaba al lado de Kakashi, riendo y compartiendo anécdotas como nunca pensó llegar a hacerlo con él.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

**

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, ¿qué les parece?**

**¡Hasta la próxima!, ¡nos vemos pronto!  
**


	2. Noche de Sake

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

¡Hola!, de vuelta he venido a molestarlos xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita: KAKAIRU. Los primeros capítulos puede que sean un poco lentos, pero sin ninguna duda ellos tienen que quedar juntos, así que a no desesperar =D. Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo, no duden en dejarme un review que me harán inmensamente feliz =D. ¡Hasta pronto!

P.D.: Ya tengo seis capítulos listos, así que no se preocupes que no tardaré mucho en subirlos!

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Noche de sake**

-...entonces, ¿quién me puede decir qué es el cha...?

La campana sonó y él bajó la tiza resignado a tener que relegar aquel preciado tema para la próxima clase. Los alumnos, contentos comenzaron a gritar y a salir a los tropezones del salón saludando a Iruka antes de perderse por los alborotados pasillos.

La mañana pronto se había perdido y ahora el cielo teñido de ocre, anunciaba la vuelta a casa para niños y adultos. La tarde había llegado envuelta en tonos anaranjados que teñían por momentos de rojo, las hojas de los árboles. Iruka se desperezó y soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a guardar las cosas en su carpeta verde. El aire olía a fresco jazmín y eso le dio la pauta de que la primavera por fin se había asentado en Konoha. Hacía ya más de un mes que había salido del hospital y aunque algunas veces su hombro se resentía por cargar tantas cosas, podía estar seguro de que ya estaba curado.

La vida había seguido su curso y él había retomado su vida cotidiana sin muchos problemas ni cambios.

Se levantaba a las seis, se duchaba y luego calentaba un poco de leche que acompañar con miel. Luego cortaba unas rodajas de pan y untadas en mantequilla ese era todo su desayuno. Ya preparado, partía hacia su adorada academia donde oleadas de niños lo esperaban con mayor o menor entusiasmo, aguardando el comienzo de las clases.

Un receso a media mañana, uno al mediodía y luego uno en la tarde. Los niños pasaban la mayoría del día con él, practicando desde teoría hasta ninjutsu.

Iruka no podía pensar en llevar otro ritmo de vida que no fuera en la academia.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, donde una nube solitaria se abría paso en aquel cielo carmesí, siendo abordada en sus flancos por sombras rojizas y brillos amatistas.

Luego del ajetreado día de escuela, recoger sus cosas e ir a casa a descansar o a corregir exámenes.

-¿Ya se han ido...?

Iruka dejó la pila de papeles en la mesa y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la figura que ahora se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Allí, envuelto en tonos verdes, volvía a estar Kakashi, sonriéndole con su mirada apagada tras el párpado que lo cubría. A decir verdad, la compañía del jounin se había vuelto costumbre desde aquella primera botella de sake que compartieran.

-Me extraña que no los hayas oído, Kakashi. Salieron como alma que se lleva el diablo apenas escucharon la campana.-Se quejó Iruka, luego de soltar un bufido.

Kakashi río y lo observó terminar de guardar todo.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó con tono ligero.

-Cuando gustes, Iruka.

*.*.*.*

-¿¡Anko con Shizune!?

Las noches en Konoha se convertían en microcosmos llenos de brillantes lámparas que alumbraban la vuelta de los rezagados que había salido tarde de sus trabajos. Otros simplemente se dedicaban a pasear por las iluminadas calles, regocijándose del fresco aire nocturno, mientras disfrutaban de algún onigiri y caminaban compartiendo anécdotas con sus amigos. También, para los que gustasen de la comodidad y la privacidad, muchas tiendas de sake poseían cuartos donde las personas podías disfrutar de la noche sin necesidad de perderse en el maremoto de gente que a veces se formaba afuera. Pero igualmente las paredes son muy finas y el grito de Kakashi asustó un poco a Iruka, aunque rió ante la sorpresa que el Jounin había demostrado ante su comentario.

-Sí, pero baja la voz Kakashi...-Le indicó haciendo un gesto con sus manos.-...hace ya un tiempo que están juntas, aunque bueno...-bajó la cabeza y bebió un poco de su sake.

-¿Qué pasa Iruka-sensei?-Preguntó intrigado Kakashi.

En el momento que ambos callaron, la habitación se volvió a inundar de los gritos y la música que llegaban de afuera de la tienda. Algún grillo obstinado resonó entre todo aquel ruido y fue escuchado por los dos antes de que Iruka volviera a hablar.

-Aunque Anko quiere poder decir que están juntas, Shizune...-suspiró y su rostro se baño con la opaca luz de una tenue y triste sonrisa-...ella tiene miedo de lo que la gente pueda llegar a decir...

El silencio volvió en forma de un espacio en el tiempo carente de sonidos, que fue en parte incómodo y en parte cómplice de aquella camaradería a la que se estaban acostumbrando. Kakashi, quien se había sorprendido cuando Iruka le dijera lo de la relación entre Anko y Shizune, lo había hecho más bien por la forma tan natural en la que el sensei lo había tomado. Ahora, luego de aquella confesión tan triste, las palabras y el buen ambiente que había durado hasta el momento se perdieron en alguna esquina de aquella cálida y espaciosa habitación que contenía sus corazones ahora pesados ante la realidad de aquellas dos mujeres.

-Yo...-Iruka carraspeó y miró a los ojos a Kakashi quien a su vez lo observó hasta con cierta ilusión-...espero que puedan ser felices... sé lo que es esconderse para que no descubran lo que sientes y ellas no se merecen eso...

Iruka volvió a bajar su mirada, ante la sorprendida y misteriosa de Kakashi y observó durante un rato sus manos sin saber qué más decir. Por su mente los recuerdos de su infancia desfilaban mostrándole cosas que aunque olvidadas la mayoría del tiempo, siempre estaban ahí.

La muerte de sus padres fue el hecho que marcó su vida y fue el momento en el que un chico aplicado decidió ponerse la máscara de travieso para llamar la atención y poder olvidar su dolor. Un dolor que lejos de desaparecer, remitía con más fuerzas cada vez que lo desafiaba con la indiferencia y quebraba poco a poco su encarnada alma.

Ahora mismo, aún luego de años y a pesar de su muerte, Iruka seguía agradeciendo al Sandaime por haberlo sacado de aquel pozo en el que se creía sólo y por haberle dado las fuerzas que le faltaban para continuar. Pero aún así, su situación era muy diferente a la de su amiga y aunque uno puede batallar contra la soledad hay prejuicios que nunca podrán ser borrados de la sociedad y para muchos en la aldea, el amor de Shizune y Anko, sería tabú.

-Guardaré el secreto, Iruka-Dijo Kakashi, sacando al maestro de su pequeño cavilación-, y me alegra saber que eres así.

Ahora fue el turno de Iruka de sorprenderse, pues ese comentario lo descolocó, ¿de qué se alegraba Kakashi?... Al parecer Iruka no fue el único que se dio cuenta de lo raro que sonó eso, pues el jounin pareció algo contrariado después de haber dicho aquello y aunque Iruka no podía ver más que el comienzo de su mejilla, ésta se encontraba opacada por un suave sonrojo que no supo saber si era producto del sake o de la incomodidad que siguió aquella última frase.

-Iruka, yo...-Kakashi parecía nervioso, cosa muy extraña y más para Iruka que pensaba que su compañero de bebidas nunca perdía la compostura. Los segundos pasaban y la frase murió en los labios de Kakashi, luego de que éste llevara el pequeño vaso a su boca y deslizara el líquido a través de la tela de su máscara.-No, nada, no te preocupes...

-¿Estás seguro, Kakashi?-Cuestionó Iruka, sin poder dejar de notar la tensión que parecía emanar del cuerpo del jounin.

-Sí... sólo es el sake que está haciendo su efecto-Kakashi sonrió lo más normal que pudo y volvió a beber.

Luego de beber, Iruka volvió a llenar los vasos de los dos sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a la actitud tan extraña del jounin, sin embargo antes de que pudiera razonar más sobre esto Kakashi volvió a hablar.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz...-le dijo, mirando aquella suave línea que recorría su rostro e Iruka enrojeció algo avergonzado de que alguien le preguntara tan directamente cómo se había hecho aquella horrible cicatriz-Yo tengo ésta, aquí...-continuó.

Iruka levantó la cabeza para observar como Kakashi levantaba con lentitud la bandana que cubría uno de sus ojos dejándolo a la vista y además mostrando aquella línea que corría verticalmente por su rostro y que se perdía tras la oscura tela que mantenía en misterio la mitad inferior de su rostro. Pero aquello no fue lo que realmente le impactó, sino que fue aquella mirada dispareja que lo observaba, tan absorto como él, lo que lo dejó mudo.

-Tu sharingan...-susurró Iruka mirando cada detalle en aquel rostro marfileño. Sus dedos cosquilleaban con la sensación de querer rozar aquella rosada cicatriz y mareaban a Iruka en un sentimiento que no sabría describir pero que por momentos lo incomodaba.

-Supongo que es la primera vez que lo vez, así de cerca-Le respondió Kakashi, sonriendo con sus ojos, sin notar nada de lo que pasaba, para suerte de Iruka.-La cicatriz fue hecha antes de que el sharingan me fuera cedido...

Las palabras comenzaron a entremezclarse en el aire mientras los dos seguían inmersos en la calidez de aquella habitación. Nuevas anécdotas serían contadas; más cosas descubrirían el uno del otro, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba es que luego de aquella noche las cosas no volverían a ser iguales... nunca más.

_**Continuará...**_

**

* * *

**

**Hasta aquí llegamos =), ¿qué les va pareciendo?  
**

**¡Hasta la próxima!, ¡nos vemos pronto!  
**


	3. Sakura no Arashi I Augurios de desastre

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

¡Hola!, de vuelta he venido a molestarlos xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita: KAKAIRU. Los primeros capítulos puede que sean un poco lentos, pero sin ninguna duda ellos tienen que quedar juntos, así que a no desesperar =D. Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo, no duden en dejarme un review que me harán inmensamente feliz =D. ¡Hasta pronto!

P.D.: Perdón por tardar tanto esta vuelta! Estuve sin internet y además con mucho trabajo =S... ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! Y gracias a la gente que lo lee y comenta =D, me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Sakura no Arashi* - Augurios de desastre**

**(*Tormenta del cerezo)  
**

Con la primavera bailando en el aire, el invierno había quedado olvidado mientras toda Konoha disfrutaba del Hanami, "la contemplación del cerezo en flor". Una vez al año, para fines de marzo o principios de abril, todos salían a contemplar aquella lluvia de pálidas flores que descendían desde las copas de los árboles como plumas del más tierno rosa.

Este era un momento que jóvenes por igual esperaban para poder invitar o ser invitados, y aunque a Iruka le hubiera gustado poder perderse entre la gente y disfrutar de la frescura de aquella festividad, la Hokage había tenido otros planes esperándolo.

Fue así como el día fijado, entre toda aquella lluvia de pétalos, Iruka partió de Konoha para cumplir la misión que le había sido asignada. Y la cumpliría a pesar de las protestas de muchos de sus amigos y allegados. Naruto y Anko, incluidos entre los ya mencionados, le habían insistido bastante en que debería descansar, después de todo, la misión que debía llevar al cabo con otras dos personas, volvía a ser de rango A. Iruka podía sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su columna mientras recordaba su última salida de Konoha, o más bien las pésimas condiciones en las que había vuelto. Pero no era alguien que se amedrentara fácilmente y ésta no sería la ocasión.

Viendo las caras preocupadas de todos su amigos y la misteriosa y sonriente de Kakashi, Iruka se perdió en el bosque y si el copy ninja tuvo algo que objetar bien se guardó de no decirlo.

Así sin más Iruka comenzó a perderse en la espesura saltando de rama en rama. La misión, aunque de alto rango no implicaba demasiada complejidad, lo que a su vez auguraba una rápida vuelta a casa, cosa por la que se sentía más tranquilo.

Los días pasaron e Iruka lejos de encontrar la calma comenzó a sentirse más inquieto con la misión. La cosas por momentos se complicaban y ahora todos debían andar alertas. Fue en el segundo día de su recorrido que habían perdido total contacto con Konoha y eso les daba la pauta de que si las cosas se ponían duras, deberían actuar con rapidez sin poder esperar refuerzos que nunca llegarían.

Pero si las cosas se sentían pesadas para el equipo de Iruka, en Konoha se vivía en igual estado desde que el sensei cruzara las inmensas puertas verdes que separaban la aldea de la total inmensidad del mundo.

La academia que usualmente desbordaba de gritos y alegría se había vuelto algo apagada mientras niños y hasta incluso algunos profesores esperaban la vuelta de Iruka. De igual manera, aquel lugar que impartía fuerza y sabiduría no era el único sitio en el que se notaba la ausencia de Iruka y cada lugar que éste solía frecuentar se encontraba más silencioso.

Ichiraku Ramen era uno de esos sitios, pues aunque Naruto seguía yendo a comer, con la precisión que era usual en él cuando hay de por medio una tazón de Ramen, las risas y las tontas peleas entre alumno y maestro no se mezclaban en el tumulto de las tardes de Konoha como era habitual cada vez que los dos se dejaban caer por aquella tienda.

Ahora, solo, el revoltoso rubio terminaba su primer tazón de ramen en total silencio y mientras esperaba su segunda ración se cruzaba de brazos y gruñía inquieto pensando en Iruka.

La tienda de sake tampoco era la excepción aunque fuera Kakashi el único que notara la falta que le hacía Iruka en aquel lugar.

Tirado en el suelo miraba por la pequeña ventana hacia la inmensidad negra que era el cielo. Perdida entre estrellas y nubes la luna alumbraba con su luz la desnuda madera del marco y él observaba sin ver cada pequeña grieta que se formaba entre las tablas y como las sombras jugaban con la luz hasta perderse en las esquinas de aquella habitación.

Con las manos tras la cabeza y sintiendo en el aire el suave aroma a sake, Kakashi pensaba en Iruka y las veces que ellos dos habían estado allí, en aquella pequeña habitación de la tienda de licores. Su respiración acompasada y la calma del lugar lo amodorraban y por un momento su mente voló al último encuentro a solas que tuvieron él y el chunin.

Apretó con fuerza sus labios al recordar como estuvo a punto de ponerse en evidencia, aunque lo cierto era lo ya lo había hecho.

_"...me alegra saber que eres así"_, le había dicho a Iruka y los dos habían quedado sorprendidos y cómo no estarlo, si esa mera frase encerraba para él un sinfín de significados.

-_¿...ñor gusta algo más?_

Una voz en lo lejano de su mente lo trajo devuelta al presente mientras la jovencita de siempre esperaba respuesta a una pregunta que él no había escuchado.

-¿Gusta algo más?-Le volvió a preguntar y Kakashi despabilado se levantó sintiéndose algo avergonzado por quedarse adormilado en el suelo.

-No, esto es todo...

Lo mejor sería pagar por el sake e ir a su casa, no fuera a ser que los fantasmas de sus dudas y temores volvieran a asaltarlo desde cada rendija de aquella habitación, que ahora era considerada sagrada para sus recuerdos.

*.*.*.*

Con el pasar de los días la preocupación no fue lo único que creció u empeoró entre la gente que esperaba a Iruka y luego de aquel hermoso Hanami el clima tomó un brusco cambio y aquel cielo despejado que la primavera había mantenido en sus primeras semanas ahora se veía cubierto de traicioneras nubes grises y peligrosos rayos que tronaban luego de descargar su furia en la húmeda tierra.

La lluvia no había amainado desde la primera gota que cayera hace ya varios días atrás y tanto la Godaime como su secretaria se preguntaban si esa no sería la causa de su incomunicación con el grupo de Iruka. De cualquier manera eso sería mejor que la total incertidumbre que bañaba sus mentes en estos momentos, como lluvia desbordaba por las calles de Konoha.

*.*.*.*

-Un especial de miso...

Naruto, que entre tanta cavilación y lluvia no había oído bien, tuvo la extraña ilusión de que aquella voz fuera de su sensei. Sin embargo al darse vuelta no fue con Iruka con quien se encontró, sino con Kakashi, el capitán de su equipo al que saludó antes de volver a recomponer su posición en la silla.

-Oe, Kakashi-sensei, ¿todavía no hay novedades de Iruka-sensei?-Le preguntó, luego de decirle gracias a la hija del viejo que atendía el Ichiraku Ramen, al darle ésta su segunda ración de ramen de cerdo.

Kakashi que todavía esperaba su tazón negó con la cabeza y suspiró pensando nuevamente en cuántos días eran los que Iruka llevaba ya fuera de Konoha. Varias veces Naruto, e incluso él, había ido a hablar con Tsunade para que ésta mandara a un grupo secundario a buscar la ubicación del desaparecido equipo. Pero cada una de esas visitas habían resultado en vano. La Godaime, aunque preocupada no podía dejarlos marchar. Las cosas volvían a estar tensas entre algunos países cercanos y no contaban con suficientes ninjas como para poder perder otro equipo mas en esa tormenta. Además ya habían intentado desde palomas hasta perros ninja y ninguno había vuelto con buenas noticias, sólo más del desesperante silencio y de la nada.

-Kakashi-sensei...-Llamó Naruto y el aludido se dio vuelta para observar a su alumno que seguía mirando su intacto tazón de ramen-¿cree... que esté bien?

Kakashi se sorprendió ante la duda de Naruto, aquel al que habían nombrado el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, lo había logrado de nuevo. Pero la situación y aquella sorpresa no eran nada buenas. Porque Naruto estaba dudando y se revolvía incómodo en su silla como si algo lo molestara y le preocupara, cosa que era bastante extraña en el hiperactivo rubio que solía ser el más positivo siempre.

Juntando fuerzas de ya no sabía dónde, Kakashi sonrió y le pegó una palmada en el hombro para despabilarlo. Cuando Naruto iba a replicar Kakashi le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Tú conoces a Iruka y bien sabes que él no es alguien que se deje vencer fácilmente.

Y por Kami, Kakashi también quería creer eso.

*.*.*.*

Como si del diluvio se tratara todos sonrieron la mañana en que la lluvia paró, talvez contentos porque sin la molesta tormenta sería más fácil seguir el rastro de Iruka y sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Aún así, la Hokage decidió espera un día más antes de enviar a las patrullas caninas a verificar el paradero del grupo perdido, esperando que en el trascurso del día toda la humedad se evaporara o que -si pudieran ser posibles los milagros-, Iruka, el otro chunin y el jounin aparecieran por las puertas de Konoha, sanos y salvos.

Sea un caso o el otro, nadie podía esperar porque las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura... todos los alumnos de Iruka estaban preocupados por el paradero del sensei, e igual que las familias de los otros dos integrantes del grupo, deseaban que ellos llegaran a sus casas sin más contratiempos.

Por eso, aunque Kakashi se sintió más tranquilo ante las nuevas posibilidades de búsqueda, su corazón repiqueteó nervioso en su pecho.

Otra vez, sin saberlo, sus pasos lo habían llevado a aquella tienda de sake que poco a poco se había vuelto más familiar para él... y para Iruka.

Sentado con sus codos apoyados en la lisa superficie de la mesa y su mentón entre sus manos, Kakashi volvía a rememorar a Iruka y el tiempo que pasaron juntos en aquel lugar. Las anécdotas, los chistes... los recuerdos tristes y las sonrisas que el sensei le había dedicado.

No sabía exactamente cuando había comenzado, pero Kakashi –quien realmente nunca había hablado mucho con Iruka-, había comenzado a tener sentimientos especiales para con el chunin. Talvez sería eso. Que realmente no lo conocía tanto y le sorprendía que le sonriera y se sonrojara cuando hablaban de algo que parecía embarazoso.

Podía recordar perfectamente, aquella vez que luego de entregar el parte, Iruka le había preguntado por Naruto con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro y un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tampoco era fácil olvidar aquella primera pelea que habían tenido hace ya tanto tiempo, en la que sin ser muy allegados habían reñido como si de dos viejos conocidos se tratasen.

Cada faceta que conocía de Iruka era nueva y era valorada por el jounin con todo su corazón. Y el que ahora no supiera cómo estaba, lo ponía nervioso, sumamente nervioso, a decir verdad. Para el momento en que aquella figura se coló en la habitación, Kakashi había perdido la cuenta de cuántas botellas de sake había consumido, y fue por esa misma razón, que la voz que oyó pareció salida de un hermoso sueño.

-_¿...kashi-sensei?_-Alguien lo llamaba-¿Kakashi-sensei?-Volvió a escuchar y fue en ese momento que supo que aquello que sus ojos veían y esa suave voz que sus oídos oían, no eran ninguna alucinación producto del alcohol.

-¿Iruka...sensei?-Preguntó Kakashi, mirándolo con sus ojos brumosos y cansados. Iruka, que se había agachado lo suficiente para ponerse a su altura, lo miraba sonriéndole con una de sus manos apoyada en su hombro.

A Kakashi, ese suave calor que traspasó la tela de su blusa, le supo a gloria y a realidad porque eso le decía que Iruka por fin estaba allí.

-Bien...venido-Le dijo y sonrió con su pequeño ojo cansado, como hacía días no lo hacía.

Iruka, quien no se esperaba eso, no supo cómo tomarlo, pero adjudicó el extraño comportamiento del jounin a las varias botellas de sake vacías que lucía la mesa.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, Kakashi... Ven, apóyate en mi hombro.

Pero Kakashi no se movió, absorto todavía en aquella nube de tranquilidad que la presencia del otro le proporcionaba. Era en momentos como éste que notaba realmente cuánta falta le hacía saber que Iruka estaba bien. Y fue por algo como esto que al final se había decidido a hablarle aquella vez, luego de que Iruka saliera del hospital. Sabía perfectamente que este sentimiento era unilateral y que no podía esperar que Iruka sintiera lo mismo, así que su felicidad estaba completa mientras pudiera estar a su lado, aunque fuera como amigos.

-No...-negó entonces Kakashi y volvió a sonreírle-¿estás muy cansado Iruka?-Iruka negó.

-He tenido oportunidad de descansar un rato esta tarde antes de llegar así que estoy bien, pero...

-Hace mucho que no tomamos juntos, ¿verdad?-le cortó Kakashi.-Aprovechemos que la noche todavía es joven.

Fue al final de la oración que Kakashi se dio cuenta que había sonado muy al entusiasta de Gai, por lo que ambos comenzaron a reír, cómplices. Entonces Iruka asintió y decidió que no estaría mal relajarse un poco antes de ir por fin a casa.

Fuera de allí ya no quedaban rastros de la tormenta, pero con una nueva ráfaga de viento la lluvia de flores volvía a dar comienzo, trayendo consigo un mal augurio.

_**Continuará...**_

**

* * *

**

**Hasta aquí llegamos =), ¿qué les va pareciendo?  
**

**¡Hasta la próxima!, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	4. La silenciosa respuesta de una noche sin

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

¡Hola!, de vuelta he venido a molestarlos xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita: KAKAIRU. Los primeros capítulos puede que sean un poco lentos, pero sin ninguna duda ellos tienen que quedar juntos, así que a no desesperar =D. Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo, no duden en dejarme un review que me harán inmensamente feliz =D. ¡Hasta pronto!

P.D.: Perdón de nuevo D:, sé que dije que ya tenía los primeros listos, pero entre una y otra cosa ¡se me pasa! Nos vemos en el que sigue =). Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo tres:La silenciosa respuesta de una noche sin estrellas**

La noche pintada de negro había dejado olvidada la tormenta y disfrutaba en cambio de la suave lluvia de pétalos rosas que el cerezo desprendía gracias a un viento, que tenaz no había dejado de azotar entre rocío y tinieblas, empecinado en poner la música en esa noche sin estrellas ni luna en la que los grillos parecieron querer tomarse un descanso, talvez concientes de la mala estrella que corría entre casa y casa con sus malos augurios.

Porque esta vez, no habría calma después de la tormenta, o quizás para ellos nunca existió algo así.

*.*.*.*

Entre los murmullos de los pétalos que cortaban el aire con su silbido de ultratumba, otros sonidos se perdían; voces, jadeos y el rumor de suaves telas friccionándose, fundiéndose entre oscuridad y silencio, entre la confusión y la pena que pronto llevarían en sus corazones y que talvez nunca sanara.

Porque ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacía ahí, pero allí estaban. Dos cuerpos perdidos sobre las oscuras sábanas de aquella cama. Dos almas perdidas en un mundo cruel y solitario. Pero si realmente había alguien perdido en el caos de aquella habitación, ése, era Iruka.

No podía entender lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que tenía calor, mucho calor.

Retazos de recuerdos desfilaban por su mente y lo mareaban e hipnotizaban con sus vivos colores. Azules, rojos y grises. No. No grises. Plateados; como los cabellos que bailaban frente a sus adormilados ojos.

Aquel incesante destello de vivo mercurio que se movía frente a sus ojos atraía toda su atención, lo llamaba y lo iba despertando, poco a poco, poco a poco... Su cordura volvía a él como si fuera armando un rompecabezas imaginario en su mente. Podía recordar haber vuelto a Konoha después de una molesta misión y también haber ido a ver a Kakashi a la tienda de sake. No sabía cuánto había tomado, pero por el dolor de su cabeza debía ser mucho.

Se sentía mal y no sabía exactamente si era algo físico o si aquel dolor en su pecho era en realidad su alma lastimada que gritaba penas.

Por un momento quiso llorar, pero todavía estaba demasiado confundido como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse tendido sobre aquella suave superficie que no paraba de girar, igual que todo a su alrededor.

Le costaba respirar, pero eso talvez se debiera al peso extra que sentía sobre él y que lo apresaba contra la mullida cama. Un jadeo volvió a cruzar el aire y aunque tardó en reconocerlo, supo que habían sido sus labios los que lo habían soltado. El aire enviciado con el aroma a alcohol de su boca se iba disipando y con él cada uno de sus sentidos se iban despertando, sacándolo, muy lentamente, de la confusión en la que se encontraba su mente.

Lo primero que notó fueron sus manos, que cual garras se aferraban a las sábanas. Sus dedos dolían de la presión que ejercían contra la rugosa tela y su malestar fue traducido en otro tenue sonido que no tardó en salir de sus labios. Sus oídos se habían vuelto sordos, y el enorme vacío sonoro que reinaba en la habitación era compensado con los obscenos sonidos que soltaba sin retención. Con su vista borrosa observaba el trabajo que aquel rostro pálido realizaba en su cuerpo que poco a poco despertaba ante las caricias, aún si su mente no había logrado captar lo que sucedía. En su boca, mezclado con el seco sabor del sake y el amargo de las náuseas, se perdía una pizca de indecencia y calor que bien no supo reconocer. Fue entonces que su fino olfato, aturdido talvez, captó aquel suave aroma a sol y tierra seca que con el tiempo se había vuelto familiar para él y que sólo le pertenecía a una persona.

-Ka...Kakashi-Murmuró en un golpe de aire, cuando los finos labios del nombrado chocaron contra la piel de su vientre. Con las manos aún apresando las sábanas, Iruka giró varias veces la cabeza, tratando de despertar de ese mal sueño.

Pero Kakashi seguía allí y al escuchar a Iruka se había envalentonado, decidiendo proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento. Dando rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía, sus manos ansiosas viajaron al cierre del pantalón del chunin y sin dar muchos rodeos los bajó con ropa interior inclusive. Tanto para él como para Iruka, todo lo que pasaba en aquella pequeña y oscura habitación, era un sueño, uno bueno o uno malo, dependiendo del punto de vista con el que se mirase la situación, pero era un sueño al fin, uno que rompería sus realidades y que dolería, como espina clavada en sus corazones.

-Kakashi...-Volvió a repetir, con mayor convicción. Sus ojos que hasta entonces se habían visto nublados por el alcohol y la inconciencia se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con un panorama irreal y abstracto. Aún en su posición sobre la cama, Iruka podía observar todo lo que sucedía. Kakashi estaba allí sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo, todavía vestido. Aquel rostro que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba escondido tras la máscara, ahora estaba desnudo ante su oscuro mirar y los labios que nunca había visto estaban ocupados en brindarle placer, pulsando allí, sobre la punta de su miembro y moviendo su lengua sobre ésta.

Pero aquello lejos de brindarle placer, lo asustó y lo asqueó. Iruka aborreció lo que Kakashi le estuviera haciendo y se encargó de hacérselo saber por medio de un fuerte puñetazo que le encajó en la quijada y que por poco lo manda fuera de la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!-Le gritó Iruka, sintiéndose furioso y confundido. Su voz se empastaba con la borrachera que aún no se iba totalmente de él y le taladraba la cabeza con fuertes dolores que le vidriaron los ojos-¿¡Cómo demonios te atreves a hacer algo así!?

Kakashi no respondía, y los improperios seguían saliendo de la boca de Iruka como un manantial de agua sucia. Pero ninguno de los dos prestaba realmente atención a eso, tratando de traducir en sus mentes lo que había pasado. El bello sueño de Kakashi había terminado de la peor manera y la pesadilla de Iruka no había salido mejor parada, porque aún ahora, luego de aquel golpe, los dos estaban allí...

-¿Cómo...?, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así?-Preguntó Iruka destilando toneladas de rencor por cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Pero Kakashi siguió sin responder. Con su pálido rostro todavía desnudo, su gesto imperturbable era imposible de descifrar e a Iruka aquello comenzaba a molestarlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Contesta, maldición!

-Yo... Iruka, lo siento, yo...-Kakashi intentaba hablar, pero su voz quebrada en un llanto fantasma que nunca se decidía a llegar le dificultaba su intento de formar una frase coherente.

¿Qué decirle?, ¿que se había dejado llevar por el alcohol?, ¿qué lo amaba y que en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro había tenido la estúpida idea de que el sentimiento era compartido?

¿Qué decirle ahora que el daño ya estaba hecho?

-Maldición, ¡maldición Kakashi!, nunca pensé que fueras esta clase de persona...-Iruka lo miró a los ojos, herido por todo lo que su mente comenzaba a procesar. Su cuerpo sudoroso era recorrido por escalofríos y su piel podía sentir aún las húmedas caricias que le habían sido prodigadas y que lo hacían sentirse sucio-...eres un...

Iruka calló y se puso en pie, arreglándose avergonzado el pantalón que aún seguía perdido debajo de la altura de sus rodillas. El viento que azotaba en las calles, guardó silencio como si todo el dolor contenido en aquella habitación mereciera respeto y Kakashi tampoco dijo nada y lo dejó vestirse sin contratiempos incapaz de siquiera verlo.

-No quiero volver a verte, Hatake...

Y el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose fue la música de aquella despedida anunciada.

Kakashi miró sus manos y con sus ojos vivos de dolor pensó en la gran tontería que había hecho.

-¿Qué has hecho, estúpido idiota?

... y el silencio de la noche fue su única respuesta.

_**Continuará...**_

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué les pareció?  
**

**¡Hasta la próxima!, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	5. Vacío

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

¡Hola!, de vuelta he venido a molestarlos xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita: KAKAIRU. Los primeros capítulos puede que sean un poco lentos, pero sin ninguna duda ellos tienen que quedar juntos, así que a no desesperar =D. Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo, no duden en dejarme un review que me harán inmensamente feliz =D. ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Vacío**

Con el clima recuperado y las flores más hermosas que nunca, todo parecía volver a la normalidad en Konoha, y los aldeanos parecían contentos de que las cosas fueran así, ya que, ¿quién prefiere tormentas cuando el suave sol de una tarde de primavera era tan propicio para salir a pasear?

Y sin embargo, no en toda la aldea se vivía la misma atmósfera...

Aún luego de la exitosa misión, la Academia se sentía vacía, y no es que Iruka no se hubiera reincorporado con inmediatez, es más, sin duda era por él que se encontraba todo tan silencioso. Los alumnos lo miraban extrañados y talvez añorantes de las sonrisas que el sensei les mostraba en el transcurso de cada clase. Pero últimamente estaba ausente, distraído. A veces, si uno era lo suficientemente observador, podía verlo temblar en un espontáneo escalofrío. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y por más preguntas que Anko y Naruto le hicieran, él no decía nada y soltaba un perdida sonrisa para calmarlos, cosa que terminaba por preocuparlos más, pero Iruka no se daba cuenta de eso.

Las cosas habían cambiado, el destino había tirado sus cartas al aire y estas se habían revuelto en la suave nieve del cerezo en flor. Ahora con la primavera mostrándose en su esplendor, las cosas también estaban más tensas. Pero si había algo que no se les había escapado era la distancia que Kakashi e Iruka parecían mantener. Sus tratos en la pequeña oficina no eran groseros; seguían tratándose con respeto, pero Iruka ni siquiera se molestaba en levantar la cabeza, y el jounin desviaba la mirada como si aquello no lo molestara.

Sin embargo, la verdad estaba muy lejos de lo que todos podían observar desde afuera. Nadie podía sentir el picante sudor que bañaba las palmas de Kakashi y aunque fuerte, era difícil apreciar el horrible latir del corazón de Iruka que golpeteaba desbocado en su pecho. La cercanía les dolía más de lo que nadie pudiera llegar a percatarse.

-Todo en orden, Kakashi-san. Gracias por su arduo trabajo-Dijo Iruka mientras repasaba con la vista los papeles que tenía acomodados prolijamente en su escritorio. Se sentía incómodo con la presencia de él en su lugar de trabajo pero, de todas formas, trataba de que aquello no se trasluciera en su voz, ni en el gesto de su rostro.

Empero, Kakashi, que tan acostumbrado estaba a observar el rostro de Iruka, notaba cada pequeño cambio de aquella faz y la podía interpretar sin miedo a equivocación. Y lo que veía en el chunin era confusión, tensión, incomodidad. Eso le dolía más que cualquier herida que alguna vez le hubieran hecho. Porque era él, Iruka, el que no quería volver a verlo, y el que había sido tan duro con él aquella noche en la que estúpidamente había intentado profundizar en su relación.

El jounin asintió a las cortesías de Iruka, y se dio media vuelta, tratando de no respirar. El aire estaba cargado con el sutil perfume del moreno cabello y eso lo volvía loco. De pronto, era como si Iruka fuera todo lo que él necesitaba para vivir y estar tanto tiempo alejado de él, comenzaba a debilitarlo. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido hasta ahora?. Kakashi no hallaba respuesta para esa pregunta y sin embargo, su corazón no entendía razones. Pero esta vez no podía volver a dejarse llevar por su loco palpitar, eso es lo que pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta y dejaba escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, vaya a saber desde cuando. Ahora, luego de la tontería que cometió, tenía una cosa en claro, y esa era que Iruka no sentía lo mismo y él no era tan estúpido como para seguir insistiendo cuando la respuesta había sido más que obvia. Sin duda alguna respetaría la decisión de Iruka, y se mantendría alejado de él, esperando que el tiempo curara la herida que se habría en su corazón.

*.*.*.*

La tarde se terminaba y la noche ya lo saludaba desde el horizonte, con aquel tan característico azul renegrido que brillaba gracias a unas cuantas pequeñas y atrevidas estrellas. Era recién en ese momento, que Iruka se daba cuenta que debía volver a casa; como si el resto del día él tan sólo fuera un muñeco que no hacía más que pensar en unos ojos disparejos y caricias encendidas que, a veces, aún vibraban en su piel. Era raro, ¡impensable!, que luego de aquella vez en la que reaccionó tan mal, siguiera repasando lo que esos labios habían hecho con su piel. El mundo se había sacudido y todo había quedado revuelto; patas para arriba. Todo, absolutamente todo, había perdido significado para él, sin que entendiera todavía el porqué.

Juntó sus cosas con mano segura y, luego de guardarlas en la carpeta verde que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados, recorrió los dos tramos de escalera que necesitaba cruzar, para llegar a la salida. Apenas puso un pie fuera, el frescor de la noche chocó contra sus mejillas y lo despertó un poco más. Mientras caminaba su mente despabilada volvía a maquinar en todo lo acontecido aquella extraña primavera. Y no es que hubieran habido muchas novedades, pero las pequeñas cosas que habían sucedido en lo que iba de la temporada, eran suficientes para que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera todo el camino de su espalda hasta instalarse como un nudo que presionaba en su garganta y le dificultaba la respiración.

¿Odiaba a Kakashi?, no estaba seguro. Lo único que tenía en claro es que aquello que el jounin le había hecho, no sólo lo había tomado de sorpresa, sino que le había hecho recordar cosas que preferiría olvidar. Cosas de un pasado que él no quería volver a traer a la mente, sin importar que hace unas semanas, indirectamente, él mismo hubiera decido refrescar.

**_:::FLASH BACK:::_**

Iruka se quedó callado esperando que el silencio borrara de la habitación los espejismos de las palabras que todavía flotaban en el aire atormentando los pensamientos de él y del que compartiera sus noches de sake. Él sabía muy poco sobre Kakashi, casi nada podría decirse, y enterarse de la verdad sobre esa cicatriz había supuesto un gran impacto, un golpe hacia sus defensas que los dejaba de alguna manera desnudos ante la triste realidad de un mundo lleno de muertes que ni a los niños perdonaba. Levantó su pequeña vaso y lo llevó a sus labios. Kakashi, desde el otro lado de la mesa, imitó sus movimientos y lanzó un quedo suspiró que resonó en sus cabezas.

-Iruka-sen..-Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que volvía a tratarlo con formalidades, y esto ayudó a alivianar la tensión que fluía en el aire-Iruka, ¿puedo preguntar ahora cómo te has hecho la... tuya?

Kakashi no fue capaz de notar la reacción que sus palabras habían logrado en Iruka, pero esto fue sin duda porque el chunin no quiso que fuera notado. Hacía tanto que no pensaba en su cicatriz que, de pronto, todo se veía tan lejano e Iruka dudaba de que alguna vez hubiera sido cierto... Pero aún así, nadie debía conocer aquello que lo marcaba.

-¿Esto?-Sonrió Iruka mientras señalaba con su índice la cicatriz que cruzaba horizontal, su rostro-Pues, no hay mucho que decir sobre ella, no tengo una gran historia sobre ella...

_"¡Demonios!, ¡Takahiro! ¡detente! ¡por favor! ¡perdóname! ¡no lo diré de nuevo, pero detente! ¡de...tente!"La voz del pequeño Iruka se oía entrecortada y jadeante. Sus manos apretaban con furia y desazón las tiernas briznas de hierba que servían de apoyo para sus manos y rodillas. Tan pequeño, tan frágil. Su cuerpo apenas se sostenía y ni siquiera por su propia fuerza, sino por la de aquel joven que lo apresaba por la cintura, con sus fuertes brazos, mientras sus labios besaban y mordían su diminuto cuello moreno."¡Por... favor!"Volvió a rogar Iruka sintiendo la voz más quebrada que antes y su garganta deshecha en jirones de tanto gritar._

_La escena era tan oscura, y no sólo por la negrura que comenzaba a apoderarse de aquel claro del bosque. Todo era tan oscuro, tan negro, tan sucio. Otra estocada, y otra, y otra. Un pedazo de inocencia caía con cada una de las embestidas que Iruka recibía en su interior. Tanto había luchado contra aquel que consideró su mejor amigo, su guardián, pero al final había bajado los brazos esperando que aquella pesadilla pronto terminara._

_Una ráfaga helada recorrió su rostro antes de que notara las primeras gotas de sangre. Luego, el dolor, que hasta ese momento sólo se había concentrado en la parte baja de su cuerpo, corrió con rapidez a instalarse en su cara, ardiéndole y haciéndolo gritar con más fuerza._

_"Eso..."Dijo la voz grave y socarrona de Takahiro", es para que recuerdes tu pecado, Iruka. No puedes amar a un hombre"Le repitió, dejando que el vaho cálido de su aliento chocara contra la ardiente oreja del niño"Recuerda esta cicatriz... cada vez que pienses en un hombre, recuerda lo que ellos querrán de ti. Sólo eres un agujero"_

_**...Recuerda...**_

-_¿Iruka?_-La voz de Kakashi, al principio lejana, por fin lo trajo devuelta a la realidad e Iruka sonrió, apenado por haberse perdido en sus memorias.

-Ah, disculpa, sólo trataba de hacer memoria...-Dijo mientras llevaba el vaso nuevamente hasta sus labios-Digamos que nunca fui un niño realmente tranquilo. Se puede decir que en algunos aspectos me parecía a Naruto-Sonrió. Se sentía mal por mentirle así a Kakashi, pero no podía contarle una verdad que ni para él mismo debería existir.

-Un día decidí atrapar por mi cuenta a un bandido que se dedicaba a robar a todo aquel que quisiera entrar en Konoha. En ese momento pensé que así el sensei estaría orgulloso de mí.-Suspiró. En parte la historia era verdadera, sólo que la cicatriz ya estaba hecha para en ese momento y las cosas habían acabado bien en la verdadera historia-Pero la situación se fue de mis manos y el bandido consiguió alcanzarme con su kunai... Si el sensei no hubiera llegado en ese momento, creo que no estaría aquí ahora...

Iruka rió y Kakashi también lo hizo, sorprendido de conocer aquel pasado impulsivo del pacífico sensei. Por dentro, el chunin se sintió vació... como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

_**:::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::**_

Desde ese momento se juró que nadie más lo lastimaría. No por lo menos de esa manera. El amor, a su parecer, no era algo que una persona como él pudiera llegar a conocer. El amor era dolor, y era algo que él no estaba seguro de querer volver a probar.

-_¡Iruka-sensei!_, ¡Iruuuuuukaaaaaa!-Esa voz no podía ser otra que de...

-¡Anko!-Dijo de pronto malhumorado, el sensei, cuando la inquieta joven se le tiró prácticamente encima-Cuando quieras puedes bajarte.

-Oh, vaaaamos, no seas así, I-ru-ka-Le cargoseó Anko, antes de revolverle los cabellos con cierta saña.-¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos, y tu me recibes así?

-No estoy para bromas... ¡Por kami!, nos hemos visto esta...mañana-Iruka dudó al final de la frase, dándose cuenta de algo.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Le preguntó mientras entornaba los ojos, mirándola desconfiado. Algo se traía entre manos.

-Me duele que pienses eso de mí-Dijo Anko con una falsa mueca de dolor en su rostro. Pero Iruka no se dejó engañar, por lo que prosiguió-No soy yo la que quiere algo de ti-Ahora Iruka la miraba extrañado-Tsunade-sama me ha mandado a llamarte...

-¿Qué?, ¿Tsunade-sama quiere verme?-Ahora si que Iruka no entendía nada.

-Sí. Tienes que presentarte mañana en la mañana en la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Hay otra misión para ti-Anko lo miró con cierto recelo, como venía haciendo desde el incidente con Kakashi. Luego de lo que había pasado, Anko parecía siempre saber algo que él no, y por momentos era desesperante.

-Ah, eso era todo-Suspiró aliviado Iruka, como si se hubiera temido algo muchísimo peor. Anko, frente a él, lució contrariada, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.-¿Eso era todo?-Inquirió ahora.

Anko paseó sus ojos por el suelo, sopesando si decirle o no y luego de unos momentos asintió, todavía no muy segura de sí misma.

-Sí, eso era todo Iruka.-Le sonrió, culpable, y se dio vuelta-¡Nos vemos!, debo llegar temprano sino quiero que cierta personita se enoje conmigo.

Iruka agitó un vez su mano en el aire despidiéndose así de Anko, que ya se perdía en el horizonte.

El sol hacía rato que se había ocultado y él volvió a iniciar su paso hacia su casa... tan vacía, como él se sentía ahora.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

Si alguien ya me quería matar en el anterior capítulo, ahora tendrá serias razones para hacerlo x...x.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de comentarme qué les pareció!, su apoyo me da ánimos para continuar X3.

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

¡Hola!, de vuelta he venido a molestarlos xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita: KAKAIRU. Los primeros capítulos puede que sean un poco lentos, pero sin ninguna duda ellos tienen que quedar juntos, así que a no desesperar =D. Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo, no duden en dejarme un review que me harán inmensamente feliz =D. ¡Hasta pronto!

_Dedicado a Daiia y a applee03 _quienes con sus reviews me dan el apoyo para continuar =)! ¡Este capi es para ustedes!

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Sentimientos encontrados**

Tsunade estaba realmente sorprendida de que los rumores fueran ciertos, pero sin lugar a duda debió verlo para creerlo pues aún si fue su fiel Shizune la que se los había transmitido, no le entraba a la cabeza cómo demonios podían ser ciertos.

Había que aceptarlo: ¿por qué maldita razón Kakashi e Iruka podrían estar peleados, si hasta no hace mucho parecía que los dos estaban de muy buenos términos? Hasta el momento nadie había averiguado las causas, y la Godaime estaba decidida a saber la respuesta fuera la que fuese... Después de todo no había otra como ella para encapricharse hasta con las cosas más insignificantes. Claro, y el que no le quedaran más ninjas que los que tenía enfrente no era la verdadera razón por la que enviaba a Iruka y Kakashi juntos a esa misión... _por supuesto_. Suspiró.

-Los he mandado ha llamar porque nos ha sido encargada una misión desde el país de la nube-comenzó seria la Hokage. Apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos y los codos descansaban sobre la oscura madera de su escritorio, mientras los miraba tratando de descubrir la reacción de cada una de las personas que se encontraban dentro de su despacho, pero hasta ahora, nada. La tensión cargaba el aire, sin embargo, ni Kakashi ni Iruka mostraban signo alguno del supuesto odio que se tenían... empero, tampoco parecían registrar la presencia del otro en el pequeño recinto-. Una misión rango A para ser precisa.

- Los datos por ahora son pocos pero en sí de lo que ustedes deberán encargarse es de rescatar a la hija del dueño de las tierras del norte, quien ha sido secuestrada. Por el momento los shinobi que han llevado a cabo el rapto no se han comunicado con Hiitsugi-san por lo que se desconocen las razones de sus actos.

- Iruka, Ryoutarou, Nana y Kakashi; ustedes se encargarán de llevar esta tarea a cabo. El grupo estará formado por dos chunin y dos jounin y partirán hoy a la tarde de ser posible; contamos con que terminarán esto con la mayor rapidez, ¿he sido clara?

-¡Sí Hokage-sama!-respondió el grupo. Tsunade volvió a mirar a Iruka y a Kakashi pero los dos la miraban a ella sin mostrar signo alguno de incomodidad.

-Está bien-suspiró, dándose por vencida –solo por el momento-. Shizune les entregará a cada uno un pergamino con el detalle de las instrucciones y los suministros que deberán llevar en el viaje. ¡Vuelvan a casa sanos y salvos, y no defrauden a nuestra aldea!

Los cuatro volvieron a gritar un "¡Sí Hokage-sama!" y se apresuraron a salir para armar sus provisiones. La Godaime los observó mientras recibían los pergaminos de mano de Shizune y se sorprendió cuando Iruka se tensó al rozar por casualidad la mano de Kakashi. Fue un shock ver cómo Kakashi empalidecía mientras trataba de salir del despacho mostrándose lo más normal que podía.

-Iruka-sensei-llamó Tsunade justo cuando Iruka se disponía a salir. El rostro del maestro acusaba una gran tensión que por más que quería era imposible de ocultar.

-¿Sí, Hokage-sama?

-Mmm…-cómo empezar-. ¿Tienes algo que objetar sobre la misión que te he encargado?

Iruka se sorprendió y se extrañó por la pregunta, sin terminar de entender porqué Tsunade estaría diciéndole eso.

-¿Debería, Tsunade-sama?

La Godaime lo miró tratando de descubrir la verdad tras todo el maldito asunto, pero el maestro no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió una mirada igual de intensa y con una pregunta muda impregnada en las pupilas.

-Creo que no, pero siempre es bueno preguntar-respondió, entrecerrando los ojos, molesta y realmente preocupada. Parecía que Iruka intentaba con todas sus fuerzas guardarse la verdad.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No por el momento-le dijo, misteriosa-. Vuelve a casa rápido, Iruka-sensei, tus alumnos estarán esperándote.

Iruka asintió y desapareció tras la puerta. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

*.*.*.*

Apenas cerró la puerta, todo su cuerpo vibró preso de temblores que hacía años que no tenía. Era increíble como el sólo roce de la piel de Kakashi lo había atemorizado tanto, y a la vez lo hacía descubrir algo de lo que tenía más miedo: Ansiedad; la ansiedad por algo de lo que siempre se había privado y que nunca había extrañado, hasta que el toque de esas manos lo habían despertado de su letargo. Y él no quería saber nada de esto ni recordar cosas que debieron seguir enterradas en su memoria hasta el fin de los tiempos. Iruka simplemente no quería sufrir más.

Kakashi, pese a todo y sin saber la verdad tras ese aborrecimiento que el maestro parecía tenerle, también quería ahorrarle el mal trago a Iruka, aunque esto significara que su corazón ya demasiadas veces maltrecho comenzara a cuajarse de nuevo; pero quién sabe, talvez esta vez y de una vez por todas, ese órgano empecinado se diera por vencido; la verdad: ¿para qué intentar amar si lo único que ganaba era sufrir y que los que quería sufrieran?

*.*.*.*

El cielo ya comenzaba a destilar un tono ocre ante la partida del sol. La mañana había pasado rápida entre preparativo y preparativo e Iruka agradeció que la Hokage ya se hubiera ocupado de buscar su reemplazo para las clases; cómo él siempre decía: un verdadero ninja se forma en sus primeros años de vida y no después. Pero igual nunca le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de la aldea, dejando a sus discípulos en manos ajenas –talvez buenas, pero ajenas al fin. Igual eso no era lo único que lo mantenía nervioso y es que todavía temblaba al recordar que debería pasar los siguientes días o semanas en compañía de la persona que menos quería ver. La presencia de Kakashi sólo lograría distraerlo y para colmo, aquella misión sería de rango A -casi rozando el rango S, por lo que tuvo oportunidad de leer en el transcurso del día, lo que le daría muy poco margen de error.

El maestro negó varias veces con la cabeza y miró por la ventana mientras lanzaba un suspiro. El aire fresco que ingresaba a la habitación desde la pequeña rendija olía a tierra húmeda y brizna fresca. Era tranquilizador y le permitía calmarse y dejar de temblar por un segundo, olvidándose de todas las locuras que rondaban por su cabeza, concentrándose en el rumor del viento atravesaba el espacio libre de la habitación hasta chocar contra su rostro.

No quería pensar más en eso, no quería volver a recordar algo que había sellado en su pensamiento hacía tanto tiempo pero parecía que esa primavera sería larga y llena de tormentosas memorias. Quería ser capaz de culpar a Kakashi por todo, pero de lo único que era capaz era de escapar de él, inseguro de lo que podría pasar si se atrevía a plantarle cara.

Miró el reloj de pared sobre la ventana y vio que ya era hora de partir, tomó su mochila y la ajustó en su espalda antes de anudar con mayor fuerza la bandana que descansaba en su frente. El punto de encuentro eran las puertas de Konoha, a unos quince minutos a paso lento y si trotaba llegaría a tiempo. Sin embargo, no le apetecía trotar hoy; necesitaba despejarse y una buena caminata le haría bien. _"Ay, Iruka, Iruka"_, se decía el maestro mientras negaba con la cabeza, ya caminando por las calles de Konoha,_ "Quién pensaría que un día volverías a ser tan despreocupado con una misión"_.

Suspiró y acomodó mejor la mochila que insistía en caerse de su hombro. La briza de la tarde lo envolvía más ahora que se encontraba fuera de su casa y los pocos cabellos que escaparon de su coleta vibraban sueltos alrededor de su rostro. Pero no le molestaban. Por alguna razón, ahora-cada vez más cerca del punto de partida- no podía sentir nada; ni el viento, ni la picazón de los latigazos en su cara. Nada.

*.*.*.*.*

Seguía acostado en su cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Miraba el techo desteñido de su habitación con los ojos ausentes mientras respiraba pausado sin mover un músculo, como si fuera una estatua. Y por un momento hubiera deseado serlo para así no sentir nada y tener el corazón de piedra; talvez así las cosas fueran más fáciles para él.

Kakashi reanudó el hilo de sus pensamientos aún sin quererlo realmente porque todos ellos lo llevaban por el mismo tortuoso camino lleno de espinas y desasosiego. Su mente se llenaba de penumbras que lo auto-flagelaban con el recuerdo de unos ojos negros que no lo abandonaban. Ahora mismo, su memoria se había detenido en el encuentro de aquella mañana, cuando Iruka había temblado ante su toque, como si una horrible descarga eléctrica hubiera pasado a través de su cuerpo. Con solo recordarlo sus mejillas volvían a perder color, porque no había algo que lo lastimara más que el saberse temido y odiado por la persona a la que más quería.

El reloj sobre la mesa de luz tras su cama marcaba ya la hora del encuentro pero Kakashi todavía seguía allí tendido sobre las revueltas sábanas sin desear mover un músculo. En sus adentros pensaba que sería genial poder seguir así, quieto, sin moverse y que todos lo olvidaran y que él mismo olvidara todo. Su cuerpo se sacudió en un repentino escalofrío, cuando un fugaz pensamiento cruzó pasajero en su cabeza y negó con fuerza una vez, incapaz de ni siquiera tratar de divagar sobre el tema. Por más grande que fuera el mal, sabía que la muerte no solucionaría nada y aún si solucionara algo era impensable para él tenerlo siquiera en cuenta. Aún si lo único que lo unía a este mundo era Iruka y aún si esa persona no quisiera saber nada con él, Kakashi era incapaz de pensar en el suicidio como una salida para todo su dolor. Ya bastante había sufrido cuando su padre decidió escoger aquel camino de muerte dejándolo atrás a tan temprana edad. Y ahora había gente con la que se sentía enlazada como si fueran de la misma sangre; contaba con amigos que se sentirían decepcionados si el decidiera acabar con su vida.

Con desgano se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, todavía con los ojos ausentes y perdidos en lo más profundo de sus tormentos. Hoy más que nunca deseó retrasar su llegada pues sería terrible llegar y tener que verse con Iruka a solas y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Era como si cada golpe que recibió su corazón hubieran terminado de derribar toda su entereza y toda la fuerza con la que año a año había logrado sobrellevar cada una de sus tragedias personales. Y ahora se sentía vulnerable.

Al contrario de Iruka, Kakashi había recobrado sus emociones. Cuando menos las quería.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Bueno, esta vez una actualización rápida =)! Muchísimas gracias a las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas =), me alegro de que les esté gustando la historia!


	7. Sombras que vuelven del pasado

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

¡Hola!, de vuelta he venido a molestarlos xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita: KAKAIRU. Los primeros capítulos puede que sean un poco lentos, pero sin ninguna duda ellos tienen que quedar juntos, así que a no desesperar =D. Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo, no duden en dejarme un review que me harán inmensamente feliz =D. ¡Hasta pronto!

_Gracias a la gente que sigue la historia =)_

* * *

**Capítulo siete: ****Sombras que vuelven del pasado**

Luego de lluvias interminables, días esplendorosos o fríos intensos, el tiempo por fin se había estabilizado. Los árboles que pasaban al lado del grupo de shinobis se mantenían erguidos de un verde refulgente que solo indicaba que todavía faltaba tiempo para que la primavera acabase.

Y así como la temperatura se había mantenido en un agradable calorcito que no llegaba a molestarlos, las cosas entre Iruka y Kakashi se habían mantenido igual de tranquilas, en una especie de tregua que mantenían cuando debían colaborar en las tareas conjuntas.

El viaje al país de la nube era largo pero las ansias que tenían los cuatros de terminar cuanto antes la misión encargada los hacía correr por tierra como halcones que vuelan en el cielo en busca de su presa. Esto mismo favorecía la relación entre el chunin y el jounin pues cuantas más horas permanecieran corriendo, menos eran las horas que debían mantener las apariencias. Aunque verdaderamente, no era muy difícil hacerse de la idea de que algo extraño pasaba entre ellos dos. Más si se tiene en cuenta que Iruka se mantenía distante de Kakashi y procuraba pasar el menos tiempo posible con él. Si Kakashi estaba presente, era raro que Iruka no saliera de pronto con alguna extraña excusa para desaparecer entre los arbustos hasta que el jounin se marchara, mostrándose lo menos dolido que su maltrecho corazón le permitiera.

Así, entre descanso y descanso los días pasaron hasta convertirse en una semana, y ahora sólo se encontraban a unas horas de su destino. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y aunque hubiera sido propicio continuar avanzando durante la noche, la falta de luz de luna los había obligado a acampar, esperando partir a primera hora de la mañana.

Una agradable brisa soplaba entre los árboles, lo suficientemente fuerte como para silbar a su paso entre la maleza, pero suave aún así como para no derribar las tiendas armadas en medio del claro que los acogía. Los cuatro se habían sentado sobre la brizna que cubría el suelo y comían su ración de arroz en la más absoluta penumbra. Era mejor así pues el fuego podría atraer invitados indeseados en su velada y lo mejor era pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Iruka-sensei extraña sus… clases?-preguntó Nana, ya cansada de todo este juego de silencios que siempre se desarrollaba cada vez que compartían el alimento.

Iruka levantó la cabeza volviendo de entre sus pensamientos e intentó divisar a la chunin en la oscuridad.

-Los extraño, pero sé que han sido dejados en buenas manos, así que no estoy preocupado.

-…

Y devuelta todo quedaba en el más absoluto silencio. Nana, que por lo general era bastante tímida ya no sabía qué más hacer y Ryoutarou, que estaba a su lado, suspiró ante lo tedioso que se estaba volviendo todo.

-¿Por qué nos mando a esta misión?-gimió de pronto, sobresaltando a sus compañeros. A diferencia de su compañera, Ryou-como lo llaman sus cercanos- era un personaje bastante peculiar y extrovertido, que en cierta forma a Iruka y a Kakashi les recordaba a otra persona. Aunque no por su aspecto físico, ya que al contrario de Naruto, Ryou tenía el cabello de un negro azulado muy fuerte y extremadamente largo y recogido todo en pequeñas trenzas que a su vez llevaba atadas a la espalda. Sus ojos tenían la decisión del Uzumaki, pero volvían a diferir en color, siendo estos de un dorado casi felino que a veces parecía brillar en la oscuridad, y que talvez lo hiciera.

-¿P-por qué dices eso, Ryou?-le preguntó Nana mientras dejaba su tazón vacío junto a su mochila.

No es que Nana fuera tartamuda, pero desde que la tensión comenzó a rondar en su campamento, la pobre no sabía cómo reaccionar y se ponía tan nerviosa que se le trabucaban las palabras. Por suerte conocía a Ryou y él la ayudaba a mantenerse cuerda ante la silenciosa guerra que mantenían los otros dos, proporcionándole algo de conversación en las comidas para disipar un poco las malas vibras.

-Porque… Pues, p-porque-Ryou no estaba seguro si era bueno decir las verdaderas razones por las cuales no quería hacer la misión junto a Kakashi e Iruka. Como todo buen ninja, Ryou sabía lo importante que era la armonía del grupo durante una misión y por más que esos dos no quisieran hablar entre ellos, no se estaban moliendo a golpes. Así que…-estamos en primavera y se suponía que debería estar ayudando a mi familia con nuestro campo-soltó otro suspiro, esta vez uno de añoranza. Adoraba trabajar la tierra.

Nana sonrió ajena a los pensamientos de su amigo y por un momento volvió a ser la Nana de siempre. Palmeó su espalda y le dijo:

-Pronto regresaremos y podrás ayudar, Ryou. Ya verás que la misión no nos toma mucho.

Ryou sonrió y enfocó su mirada en ella. Entonces sí era verdad que podía ver en la oscuridad.

Hacía ya varios años que la conocía y su carácter cambiante, lejos de ser algo malo era lo que atraía a todos de ella. Claro, eso y su apariencia que era tan andrógina como su personalidad. Nana tenía un aire de fragilidad aún con aquel look rebelde, con su pelo corto de un negro intenso y reflejos violetas y sus ojos amatistas que irradiaban alegría y casi tanta fiereza como los ojos de Ryou. Era una luchadora.

-Creo que iré a dormir.

La voz de Iruka los sorprendió y por poco saltan sobre sus lugares ante la sorpresa. Nana y Ryou vieron como el profesor se levantaba con su tazón todavía en la mano para tomar luego su mochila.

-Invertiremos la guardia como en los anteriores días: primero descansaremos Ryou y yo, y luego haremos guardia mientras… ustedes duermen-Iruka vaciló al final pero luego sonrió y se giró-, nos vemos en un par de horas.

Y sin más, se marchó a dormir dejando todo igual de silencioso, como si nunca hubiera estado allí con ellos. O como si no hubiera querido estarlo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar voltearse para tratar de divisar a Kakashi, pero él ya se estaba levantando limpiándose los pantalones.

-Bueno, será mejor que comencemos con las guardias Nana.

-H-hai!

Los pequeños tazones de metal apenas hicieron ruido cuando los dejaron a un costado de la tienda de acampar más cercana, y mientras ambos jounin se perdían entre los árboles Ryou suspiró. Tan tenso se sentía el aire que dudaba de poder dormir mucho.

*.*.*.*

Dentro de su tienda, Iruka tampoco pegaba un ojo a pesar de haber dicho que lo haría. Sabía que debía dormir pues en pocas horas llegarían a destino y debería estar en sus cinco sentidos si no quería terminar muerto. Pero para eso debería dejar de pensar y era algo con lo que su mente no parecía estar de acuerdo. Más si el origen y despertar de todos sus problemas pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a él.

Justo como su más oscura y terrible pesadilla.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que no quería dormir. Las pesadillas.

Cuando cerraba los ojos su cuerpo se transformaba convirtiéndose en el del niño de doce años que fue y se transportaba al pasado hasta el temido _antes de_:

_Antes de_ descubrir que se había enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de la academia. Un chico, como él.

_Antes de_ descubrir que Takahiro, la persona que cuidaba de él, no era tan buena como él creía…

_Antes de_ perder su inocencia de la manera que lo hizo.

_Antes de _recibir su cicatriz.

Una vez en la pesadilla, entre las incoherencias que trae la inconsciencia, Iruka revivía todo aquello a lo que más le temía. La etapa más oscura de su vida era la que otros chicos recordarían como sus años dorados. Tan oscura como los ojos negros de Takahiro, como los ojos de Kakashi. Esos dos hombres se superponían en sus sueños y acrecentaban el dolor de algo que había pensado que había sanado hace años. Ambos fueron sus amigos y ambos lo habían arrojado hacía los límites de su cordura. Takahiro, lastimándolo y haciendo que se odiara a sí mismo por sentirse atraído por los de su mismo sexo. Kakashi, traicionando su confianza y haciéndole revivir todo eso. Ambos le causaban temor y dolor. Y lo peor: ambos hacían que cierta parte escondida de su cuerpo cobrara vida. Y eso lo hacía sentirse más sucio todavía.

-_…ruka-sensei! ¡despierte!_

Iruka tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Ryou lo estaba llamando a los gritos y con prisa saltó fuera de su tienda, nervioso y con la adrenalina corriendo a raudales por sus venas. El otro chunnin se encontraba a pasos de él mirando hacia sus espaldas y los ojos dorados brillaban de una manera que le dio escalofríos. Parecían perdidos en la lejanía y eso hizo que se decidiera a darse la vuelta; pero al principio no vio nada.

Los segundos pasaban y el silencio que se había mantenido hasta el momento se fue acabando muy, muy lentamente. Un pequeño zumbido vibraba en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la pequeña neblina que le parecía observar a unos cien metros de distancia, comenzaba a tomar forma hasta convertirse en una densa y brillosa columna de humo. Alguien había comenzado a quemar el bosque.

-¿Has podido localizar a Kakashi y Nana?-le preguntó mientras se aseguraba de tener sus kunai y shuriken bien asegurados en su cinturón.

-Estoy en ello pero no los veo por allí, tal vez estén del otro lado del claro.

Iruka asintió.

-Será arriesgado, pero no podemos esperarlos, debemos ver qué es lo que sucede allí. ¡Andando!

Ninguno de los dos hablaba mientras se acercaban al lugar de donde provenía el humo, saltando entre los árboles tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuánto más cerca estaban la noche parecía desaparecer devorada por el fuego y el calor que éste desprendía y para cuando se encontraban en el foco del incendio el ardor era tan fuerte que sus pieles parecían teñirse se sangre y sus ojos se cerraban incapaces de soportar la picazón de las llamas. Pero no había nadie. Ambos se concentraron en sus alrededores tratando de trazar una red capaz de detectar cualquier flujo de chakra que estuviera cerca de ellos, pero a parte de sus propios niveles, no encontraron que nadie más estuviera allí.

-_¡Esto es demasiado extraño!_-gritó Ryoutarou tratándose de dejarse oír sobre el clamor de las llamas-, _¿quién puede haber causado esto?_

-_No lo sé, pero volvamos, tal vez haya sido una trampa­._

Iruka se preocupó luego de pensar eso y apuró el paso hacia su campamento siendo seguido de cerca por su compañero.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba en calma y el ruido de los arbustos los sobresaltó. Eran Kakashi y Nana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Nana, que se encontraba tan agitada como los dos chunnin. Kakashi a su lado miró preocupado al sensei, pero éste no lo notó pues tenía puesta la vista en la chica y no en él.

-Ryou descubrió fuego a unos cien metros de aquí y no los podíamos encontrar en ningún lado así que fuimos a revisar pero no hemos hallado a los responsable.

-Esto es extraño...-Nana repitió casi como un deja vu las palabras de Ryou hace unos momentos-. Nosotros nos encontrábamos haciendo la ronda cuando escuchamos ruidos y mientras seguíamos a la sombra esta simplemente ¡desapareció!

-¿Q-qué?-Iruka estaba sorprendido... ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que dos jounin habían perdido el rastro de un presunto sospechoso.

-Sí... Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos bastante alejados del campamento así que nos apresuramos a volver temiendo que fuera una trampa, pero todo parece en orden...

La voz de Kakashi le causó un escalofrío pero no dejó que se notara. Debía concentrarse en la misión. "_Piensa Iruka, piensa_" se repitió en la cabeza.

-¿Serían parte de las personas que secuestraron a la chica?

-Es una probabilidad, Ryou, ¿pero qué ganan con esto?

-Revisen sus cosas, tal vez han colocado algún rastreador entre ellas.

Con paciencia y resignando las horas de sueño que les quedaban, todos se pusieron a revisar las pocas cosas que llevaban consigo para asegurarse de no transportar con ellos nada que pudiera delatar su paradero a sus enemigos. Pero por más veces que revisaron no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-Todo está bien por mi parte-confirmó Ryou luego de haber analizado sus cosas por tercera vez.

-Igual para mí-segundó Nana.

Kakashi asintió.

-Mis cosas también están libres de rastreadores y no parece que me falte nada.

Los tres esperaron que Iruka dijera algo, pero el maestro se encontraba dándoles la espalda completamente inmóvil como si estuviera hecho de piedra.

-¿Iruka-sensei?

El sensei se dio vuelta sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parecía una foto. Dada la lejanía ninguno de sus compañeros podía distinguir a los componentes de aquel retrato, ni tampoco podían darse cuenta de lo pálido que estaba.

Ryou, quien era el que más cerca estaba de Iruka, se acercó lentamente y tomó aquel pedazo de papel abriendo los ojos completamente sorprendido. Kakashi que no había perdido detalle de las expresiones del joven, acortó la distancia de dos zancadas incapaz de mantener ni un segundo más las apariencias. Y cuando sus ojos pudieron ver la foto el alma se le fue al piso.

Delante de sus ojos estaba una fotografía del que parecía ser Iruka a la edad de once o doce años. El niño de la foto sonreía felizmente y no era la razón por la cual él se había sorprendido. Sobre el papel había una larga línea roja que cruzaba el rostro del sensei simulando la cicatriz que ahora dividía su rostro. Y bajo él, un mensaje escrito también con líquido rojo y letra deforme y apurada:

_"Recuerda la cicatriz Iruka… recuerda."_

Kakashi no sabía lo que significaba, pero algo le daba muy mala espina.

E Iruka… él simplemente no podía creerlo.

_"Él"_, no podía estar vivo… ¿o sí?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Otra actualización rápida! Nos vemos pronto!


	8. Transición

_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Descubriendo la Primavera**

No merezco ni la oportunidad de dar excusas, así que no las daré. Solo decirle gracias a todas las personitas que siguen la historia y que me esperan pacientemente. Son unos santos. GRACIAS.

Esta es la parte A del capítulo -y no, no sé cuándo tenga la B, disculpen-. Se las dedico a Yolanda y Erve y a todas las personas que todavía leen esto. Muchas gracias chicas por su mail, me han hecho muy feliz.

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: ****Transición**

-Bueno, según la información que han conseguido recaudar, los shinobi escaparon rumbo al noroeste de la aldea y han sido vistos en los tres primeros pueblos que se encuentran por esa ruta.

-Pues en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder, cuánto más tardemos más lejos de nosotros estarán y mayores serán las posibilidades de que los perdamos-le contestó Kakashi a Ryou. Todos asintieron y emprendieron la marcha.

El sol del mediodía se encontraba justo sobre sus cabezas y siendo un día sin nubes, no había sombras en las que esconderse del intenso calor.

Kakashi y compañía habían llegado poco después de las once a aquel pueblito perdido entre las montañas en la que el acaudalado señor vivía y se habían dirigido presurosos hasta la casa del hombre que los había contratado. Desde el incidente a la madrugada, nadie se había atrevido a hablar más de lo necesario y no parecía que aquello fuera a cambiar durante el viaje de persecución.

Por su parte, Iruka se mantenía discreto y con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Eso, a pesar de haber dicho que todo estaba bien y que lo de la fotografía seguramente debía ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto, pensó para sus adentros el maestro. Ryou y Nana trataron de sonsacarle a qué se debía aquel mensaje, pero no había caso.

_-¿Qué pasa Iruka-sensei?-le había preguntado Nana, quién también se había acercado al maestro para observar mejor aquella foto._

_-No lo sé… yo…-Iruka se giró, tartamudeando sin parecer prestar mucha atención a lo que decía-. Tiene que ser una broma, no le encuentro otro sentido. Él está muerto, el sandaime me lo dijo. Él-_

_-¿Él? ¿a quién se refiere? ¿qué tiene que ver su cicatriz con esto, Iruka-san?-Ryou lo miraba confundido y las palabras del joven despertaron a Iruka para darse cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta._

_-Nada, nada-se apresuró a decir, sonriendo de manera nerviosa-, esto debe de ser una broma, aunque…_

_-¿Aunque qué?-le preguntó ahora Nana, impaciente._

_-Nadie debería saber de esto, el sandaime se aseguró de que fuera así._

_-¿El sandaime?-preguntó Kakashi extrañado y sorprendido. La manera esquiva en la que Iruka se estaba comportando hacía que algo dentro de él le dijera que su actitud era demasiado sospechosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo-, ¿por qué algo tan simple como aquello debería ser ocultado?_

_Iruka lo miró directo a los ojos y supo que había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo. Las pupilas negras brillaban con resentimiento, asco, pero también con temor. El maestro lo miraba, asustado, como si sus palabras lo estuvieran acercando poco a poco a un precipicio del que no saldría con vida._

_-No es necesario saberlo-le respondió cortante-, lo que hay que preguntarse es cómo han adquirido esa información. Lo único que se me ocurre es que esto sea parte del plan de los que secuestraron a la chica y que estén tratando de vencernos no física, sino psicológicamente._

La manera en que lo había dicho y la forma en la que sus ojos habían brillado, levemente rojos por las llamas que danzaban a sus espaldas, allí, en el medio del bosque y completamente a oscuras, había sido suficiente para que nadie se atreviera a preguntar de nuevo por aquel mensaje. De alguna manera, aunque sabían que no podían dejar pasar aquello, no pudieron ir en contra de aquellas palabras, como si hubieran sido capaces de comprender –inconscientemente hablando- el dolor que esos ojos y mismo esas palabras escondían.

Ahora que corrían de nuevo por el bosque, con el sol quemando sus cabezas nadie era capaz de soltar ni la más mínima sílaba. Ryou sospechaba que seguramente terminarían corriendo sin parar todo el día hasta que la noche cayera sobre ellos. Y si antes el ambiente había sido tenso, eso no había sido nada en comparación a la atmosfera que se había instalado en el grupo ahora y que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

*.*.*.*

Para suerte del joven chunnin, la noche había llegado y eso significaría que podría relajarse un poco, sin importar que le tocara la primera ronda de vigilancia. Eso no era nada en cotejo a lo que había vivido durante toda la tarde. En absoluto. Y además había tenido la suerte de que le tocara con Nana y no con ninguno de sus otros dos compañeros de misión.

Si había algo bueno que sacar de todo esto es que callados como habían estado, habían logrado cruzar el primer pueblo y estaban a menos de mitad de camino hacia el segundo. Eso quería decir que el viaje que normalmente les llevaría un día o dos, lo habían recorrido en el transcurso de una tarde. ¡Y ya quería volver a su casa!

-Ahhh, ¡quiero llegar a mi casa! Seguro que aniki ya está preparando todo para cosechar las zanahorias-renegó Ryuu. Caminaba desganado al lado de Nana y cada tanto se rascaba la cabeza, algo típico de cuando estaba mosqueado.

Nana río y suspiró. Ella también se sentía mejor ahora que no estaba con los otros dos.

-No puedes dejar tu huerto tranquilo ni aun estando en una misión, ¿eh, Ryuu?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contestó él, sintiéndose tocado de solo escuchar la pregunta-, es lo único que me tranquiliza y en este momento es lo que necesito… mis nervios están a punto de hacer cortocircuito…!

Nana se quedó pensativa unos segundos, sorprendida de la forma tan directa en la que había respondido su amigo.

-Hmm, creo que yo también necesito un huerto-dijo sin pensar y el chunnin se carcajeó con fuerza despertando alguna que otra ave en el medio de la oscuridad.

Y ellas no fueron las únicas que se despertaron.

*.*.*.*

Iruka se sentó de sopetón en la cama, pero sin duda no fue a causa de Ryuu. Había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla, pero esta había sido todavía más vívida, seguramente por culpa de la maldita foto.

Ahora que estaba solo los recuerdos que tanto había estado luchando por mantener a raya, simplemente voltearon todas las barreras impuestas y volaban en su cabeza impregnando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con miedo y más miedo. Estaba aterrorizado, como si fuera un niño. Y es que en su cabeza lo había vuelto a ser. Había vuelto a esa edad, y el dolor que había cobrado vida en las últimas semanas quemaba más que nunca. Sus ojos se aguaban y su pecho se hundía ante las nauseas que sentía. Se estaba ahogando en su propia desesperación. Quería gritar, golpearse y llorar sin que importara nada hasta que todo lo que sentía desapareciera. ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar?

Lo peor era que mientras la pesadilla ganaba terreno en su fuero interno, la misión se estaba volviendo cada vez menos importante para él y sabía que no debía distraerse. Talvez hubiera sido mejor haber rechazado la misión cuando pudo, pero eso sería reconocer que había algo malo y él no quería que nadie supiera lo que realmente pasaba.

-Lo que daría por vivir en la ignorancia-susurró con la voz rota. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, roto en sollozos quedos y húmedos.

Kakashi no podía saber lo que Iruka estaba pensado, pero sí podía escucharlo, y como éste, desearía poder olvidarse de todo y de los sentimientos que lo estaban volviendo loco. El amor que sentía por el maestro estaba siendo desplazado por la angustia de saber el dolor que le estaba causando.

Sin embargo había algo muy extraño porque, sabía que se había sobrepasado, pero Iruka sin duda que estaba reaccionando de una manera un tanto excedida. Y eso lo llevaba a pensar en la forma en la que había actuado luego de encontrado aquella foto. "Recuerda la cicatriz", rezaba sobre el papel. Y eso también lo llevaba a otra cosa. _La cicatriz_.

El jounin recordaba bien –demasiado bien para su gusto- la anécdota que Iruka le había relatado de cómo se había hecho aquella cicatriz persiguiendo a un bandido, y si bien mientras se la contaba el maestro había estado un poco nervioso, nunca lo había estado tanto como lo estuvo esa madrugada al ver la fotografía. Lo único que se le ocurría es que lo que le contó fuera una mentira que trataba de encubrir algo peor. Y si unía también la forma en la que reaccionó cuando lo… bueno, cuando aquello pasó, sólo había algo que podía significar.

Y pensarlo sólo lograba hacerlo sentir más miserable.

*.*.*.*

Para cuando el alba despuntó, ni Iruka ni Kakashi habían dormido en lo más mínimo y el cansancio se reflejaba terriblemente en sus caras y más si se los comparaba a los rostros totalmente frescos que tenían sus otros dos acompañantes, que sí habían dormido bien. Ninguno de los dos se cruzó en las rondas de vigilancia a pesar de tener que hacerlas juntas. Minutos antes de que les tocaran, Iruka se levanta e iniciaba el recorrido solo. Kakashi lo supo porque no había dejado de vigilarlo desde el resguardo de su propia carpa.

El segundo día de viaje pasó de la misma manera que el primero y para cuando la noche llegó ya habían pasado el tercer y último punto en el que habían sido vistos los hombres con la chica. Al parecer, por palabras de uno de los aldeanos, el grupo de hombres llevaba a una chica sobre un caballo y la muchacha dormía apaciblemente sobre el animal, por lo que nadie le había prestado demasiada atención. Luego de comprar provisiones habían marchado, siguiendo todavía por la ruta noroeste, en línea recta. Al paso que iban no sería extraño si al día siguiente se cruzaran con ellos.

-Tenemos que plantearnos el plan de ataque. A pesar de ser nosotros los perseguidores, no podemos dejar que nos tomen por sorpresa-dijo Kakashi.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en ronda, en plena oscuridad, como cada noche y hablaban mientras acaban con su ración de comida del día.

-Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos y tratar de ser lo más cautelosos posibles de ahora en adelante. Si vamos por separado es más seguro que los podamos despistar.

-Ryou tiene razón. Si el hombre con el que hablamos está en lo cierto era un grupo de tres personas así que si vamos de a dos, lo más probable es que dejen a un hombre con la chica. Tenemos de nuestro lado la ventaja numérica.

-Sí-asintió Kakashi. Iruka permaneció callado, pero se notaba que estaba escuchando así que nadie dijo nada.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa Nana?

-No sé…-la chica dudó. Revolvía distraídamente los restos del ramen que aun quedaban en su tazón-. Tengo un mal presentimiento; creo que deberíamos ser más cautelosos...

-¿Eh?-Ryou se sorprendió-, no digo que no tengamos que serlo, pero creo que tampoco es para preocuparnos más de la cuenta.

-La preocupación no nos llevará a nada bueno-afirmó Kakashi. Esas palabras parecieron despertar a Iruka que se mantuvo quieto un segundo antes de seguir comiendo. Aunque no quería admitirlo, lo que había dicho el jounin era muy cierto. No iba a ganar nada bueno si seguía preocupándose. Y por lo menos si no podía olvidar, debería tratar aunque sea de tranquilizarse para así poder terminar la misión rápidamente y por ende, volver a su casa y alejarse de Kakashi.

-Pero…-Nana seguía dubitativa pero suspiró con sorna y Ryou creyó verla sonreír-. Nada, nada, las horas bajo el sol deben estar afectándome.

-Pues no eres la única-le contestó Ryou-, parece mentira que estemos en primavera y el sol ya esté tan fuerte.

-Sí y lo que…

Ryou y Nana siguieron hablando sin notar –como sí lo había hecho Kakashi- que Iruka volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, encerrándose en un mundo lejano que no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

Cada vez se sentía más convencido de que Iruka le había mentido y de que la cicatriz o por lo menos la que llevaba el alma de Iruka, no tenía nada que ver con un ladrón y sí con algo más privado y sin duda muchísimo más doloroso. Era impensable para el jounin que Iruka hubiera podido pasar por un trauma como el de la violación, pero ¿qué más podía ser?

Kakashi había dicho que lo dejaría tranquilo pero era hora de romper aquella promesa silenciosa que había hecho pues si las cosas seguían así estaba seguro de que el maestro se perdería en sí mismo antes de que pudieran terminar la misión. Era sabido que la salud física durante una misión era elemental, empero, la salud mental era algo todavía más importante. E Iruka no parecía contar con mucha de ella en estos momentos.

Esta noche los turnos de vigilancia volvían a quedar dejándolos a ellos dos juntos y esta vez no lo dejaría ir sin una respuesta.

_"Lo siento, Iruka-sensei"_ pensó Kakashi mientras cerraba los ojos escuchando el eco de las risas de Nana y Ryou ser comido por la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Kakashi por fin se animará a hablar con Iruka, ¿cómo reaccionará éste ante el contacto?

Dx, habrá que esperar.


End file.
